Maybe
by Cheetah Goddess
Summary: A meeting on a cold night brings up a lot of questions between the two...Germany/Italy


_…maybe…_

_Maybe…_

It was cold enough that their breath mingled in the air, snow beginning to fall gently around them. Ludwig had told him to meet him at the café at seventeen-hours _sharp_. Of course he came running up to him two hours and thirty-six minutes late, panting like he had just ran a marathon.

_……maybe…_

_Maybe…_

The brunette struck him a sloppy salute, grinning that silly grin of his, chirping a carefree greeting at the blond. Which, he was promptly scolded for.

_…maybe…this isn't so bad…_

_Maybe I can…_

The scolding didn't faze Feliciano. The grin never wavered; it only grew as he began explaining to the German that it wasn't his fault he was late. He had woken up late from his siesta, so he began running here as fast as he could, but of course he had to greet the girls he met on the way, and then he had to stop for a little wake-me-up treat, and of course he had to play _Lupo Delle Ore_ with the group of children who begged him to play with them.

So, it was definitely not his fault he was late.

……_maybe…_

_Maybe he won't mind…_

Ludwig could only pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to reign in his displeasure. The response was just so _Italy_; he shouldn't have expected anything else. Nevertheless, the café was already closed and the sun was beginning to set; there was no reason to stay. He might as well walk the other home.

…_maybe I could learn to enjoy this…_

_Maybe we could…_

Feliciano smiled at the other's offer, happily accepting the company for the trek home. They began to walk down the street, the Italian filling the air with happy chatter. He rubbed his hands together to stave off the cold; he had ran out of the house without a jacket once he had realized how late he was, only remembering to put on pants and a shirt.

…_maybe I already do…_

_Maybe if I ask nicely…_

He sighed as the other sneezed, shaking his head. At least the man had remembered his clothes for once. Ludwig shrugged of his jacket, threading the other's arms through the sleeves. It was big, almost comically so, on the other man, but it was much better than the thin shirt he was wearing. He slid off one of his gloves, helping Feliciano put it on, and grabbed the other hand in his, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. He stuttered, indignant; he just couldn't afford the other to get sick.

It wasn't like he…cared.

…_maybe this feeling is…_

_Maybe we can…_

He could feel the blush spreading across his own cheeks, his tongue suddenly becoming tied. The jacket smelled just like Ludwig; crisp, clean, and his hand felt so warm against his. He buried his face into the coat, touched beyond words.

The two walked on in silence, afraid to meet each other's eyes, even though their hands remained clasped.

…_maybe……_

_Just maybe…_

Feliciano glanced up at Ludwig from the corner of his eye, catching the other glancing at him. He came to a halt, tugging at his arm. Ludwig stopped as well, turning to face the smaller man, still grasping his hand.

He looked up at him from under a frame of lashes, a slight pout on his lips. Blue eye stared back at him, brows furrowed as a vicious flush spread across his cheeks. The brunette tugged at his arm once again, grabbing the other's gloved hand with a gloved hand of his own.

_Maybe…_

After a moment of contemplation, Ludwig sighed, defeated. He knew he was fighting a losing battle; he might as well take the defeat in stride.

He leaned down, finding himself grinning as he kissed the other's smiling lips. Their fingers intertwined; gloved against gloved, flesh against flesh, lips against lips.

_…this was love._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Really, the only reason I wrote drabble this was because I wanted some pointless fluff. FLUFF. Not enough of it. I love my smut, and angst gives me guilty pleasure, but NOTHING can match my love for mind-numbing fluff. And who's not fluffier than Germany and Italy?**

**I asked my fellow RPers on the Hetalia RP that has consumed me for a plot. And Germania said "Do a prompt on the word...maybe." So I did. My roommate helped me with the idea. :3 I usually write on images, but this was still fun. Even if it's like the same formula as my last fanfic. Only less emo. OTL  
**


End file.
